End
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: After closing the Demon Prison everything is suppose to be fine and dandy right? Not if you are a Sorenson involved in the magical world. Especially if you are a shadow charmer that has to make it by in a world of light that does not want you.
1. More Problems

**A/N: Okay, as my first fanfiction comes to a slow end (** _ **Another Future**_ **) I have decided to start work on my next story,** _ **End**_ **(not sure why I chose that name, but I did! ^-^). I have always wanted to do a** _ **Fablehaven**_ **story and that is what I have written. There is NOT be any OC's in here. I hope that there is no OCCness throughout the story. Without further adu~ let us go forward to chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Fablehaven characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

 _Just close your eyes, and go to sleep. You'll fall asleep eventually._ Seth cuddles deeper into the covers, closing his eyes.

 _We can help._

 _We know of spells that can help you through the night._

 _Just let us free master._

He turns in the bed, bringing the covers to his head, trying to block out the voices of the night. _Count the sheep Sorenson: 1, 2, 3._

 _My lord, we require your assistance._

 _4, 5, 6, 7._ His eyes close tighter.

 _Come, come to the dungeon._

 _We can help raise an army for you._

 _An army stronger than the demon's you fought._

 _Keep counting, keep counting!_ Seth scrunches his knees to his chest.

A knocking brings him from his thoughts, "Seth, breakfast!"

 _What! Breakfast!?_ He sits up, looking out the window, light streaming through the blinds. Seth rubs his face: _Another sleepless night._

"Okay, be down in a minute Kendra!" another yawn. He quickly gets dress into a camo t-shirt, pulling on a pair of shorts and runs down the stairs. An aroma of heaven hits his nostrils, making him forget the ordeals of the night.

"Hey Seth! Up and early I see!" Warren waves, eating a plate of eggs and ham.

"Yep! Up and hungry!" he sits at his stool, starting to shove the food into his mouth with greed.

"Geez, slow down and enjoy!" Kendra scoffs, sitting at her own seat.

"Fanks, 'um!" small chunks fly.

"Ew, chew, swallow then talk!"

A door opens down the hall, making Seth freeze. The voices grow louder.

 _My lord, we are here!_

 _Quick! The doors open!_

He swallows: _They came back from the dungeon._

He walks quietly over to the sink, washes his dishes and then runs up stairs, ignoring the questions shot at him by his relatives. _I have to get away!_

(Line Break)

 _Tap, tap, tap. Click, click, click._

 _Come, we can help you my Lord._

 _Click, click, click. Tap, tap, tap._

 _All you must do is release us._

Silence. A creak echoes through the room, the small electronic drops to the floor. A head turns to eye the door. Sweat runs down his pale skin, making shivers rake his body.

 _Yes, walk down to our dungeon._

 _Open the door once again for us._

 _Free us._

More creaks resonate from the wooden floor, robotics steps close the distance from the bed to the door. He raises his hand, ready to open the door. However, he stops, hand hovering over the nob.

 _Why are you hesitating?_

 _Don't you want_ _ **more**_ _power?_

 _We can help you, serve you._

He's breathing deep, loud huffs. Hand shaking, wanting and resisting to grip the cold metal.

"Seth!" more noises behind the door.

 _Quick! Before the man comes!_

"Seth!" the door flies open, knocking his hand to the side. The voices quiet down.

 _We'll be awaiting._

Seth brings his hand back, holding it at his side, a small red mark starts forming. He sighs in relief: _They're gone. They're gone._

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were heading down already. Lunch is ready." Warren grins.

Seth nods, walking back to his bed, picking up the fallen gaming device and sits back down. "I'll be down in a minute. Have to beat this last boss." blue and white illuminate his face.

Warren steps into the room, "Geez kid, how can you see when it's this dark?" the lights flip on.

 _Lights? They had been turned off?_ "I hadn't noticed. I was preoccupied with _other_ things." more tapping and clicking.

Warren cocks his head, walking forward to sit on the end of the bed, "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

Seth continues to strike the keys, more furiously.

"I can tell something has been eating away at you. Ever since the closing of Zzyzx, everybody has taken notice of it."

Silence, a small thud signal the dropping of the device on the sheets. _C-can I tell him?_

Warren studies his cousin's face, "You've been, distant lately. That's not usually like you."

Seth looks up, staring into the worried gaze of Warren. He signs, "Y-yes, there are a couple of things." more silence. _Come on Seth, it's just Warren. You can tell him anything!_

 _You do not trust him, my Lord._

Seth's eyes grow wide: _No, no, no! They never talk to me while someone else is around!_ He looks around wildly.

"Seth?"

 _No, shut up. Just shut up!_ He raises his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the many voices filling his head.

 _We just want what is best for you my Lord._

 _If you release us we will give you everything you desire._

"Seth!" he feels his body being moved back and forth.

"Just STOP!" he knocks the grip of his cousin aside, shoving him backwards, propelling himself off the bed.

Warren gazes in horror at the panting form in front of him. Seth starts shivering again, voices still making their way to his mind.

 _Do not grow upset._

 _Like we said, we just want what is best for you._

"Then SHUT UP!" he throws his hands down, frustration and fear bubbling through his system. Warren shivers as the temperature and light seem to disappear from the room, bending and running away from the darkness radiating off of Seth. The light flickers off, leaving the two in darkness.

"H-hey kid. I-it's okay, just t-tell me w-what is bothering you." Seth glances at the now standing form of the taller man, "I j-just want-t the best for y-you!"

Seth grows rigid, growling and glaring, "That's exactly what _they_ are saying. How can I trust them, how can I trust _you_!" he points accusingly at Warren, taking no notice of the decreased light and warmth of the room.

 _They just think you're an evil shadow charmer, the next Sphinx_.

"What's going on up there Warren?" more thumps resonate through the small hall outside the door.

Seth glances at the door, more fear coming off of him in waves: _Don't come in!_

"Hey, S-s-seth." he looks back at his shivering cousin, "Don't listen to who every 'they' are. Just listen to me." the door comes open again, revealing Kendra and Grandpa at the door way. "You're a smart boy, you _know_ that you can talk to me."

Seth lacks a little, shoulder dropping as the dark waves come back to him: _What am I doing?_ He falls to his knees, looking at his palms.

"What is going on here?" Grandpa looks at the two, eyes still adjusting to the darker environment.

"Warren, what is happening here?" Kendra glances with worry at her brother. Seth looks up, seeing everybody's gaze: _Eyes full of worry, fear and confusion. Like I'm some crazed maniac!_ He looks away, sinking back into the comfort of the shadows.

"Come on Seth, don't start shade walking on us." Warren looks around, trying to find a sign of the now invisible boy, "We still need to talk, remember? I said I would listen."

Seth brings his knees closure to his chest, cowering in the darkest corner. A click sounds through the room, Seth looks over at Kendra trying to turn the lights back on.

"Bulbs gone. Come on Seth, we can talk alone over lunch if you want."

 _But we won't be alone, they're still here._ Seth tightly shuts his eyes, trying to block out the oncoming storm of whispers in his head.

Grandpa signs, rubbing his temples, "This kid. Warren, I'll ask again: what happened?" he folds his arms, leaning against the wall.

Warren stands from his crouched position on the ground, rubbing the back of his head, "I came up stairs to tell Seth that it is lunch time. When I did, I found him in front of his door with all the lights off. I asked what was wrong, but he just went on about 'them'."

"Who?" Kendra looks up from her hunt underneath the bed.

Warren shakes his head, "I don't know. He kept telling them to 'shut up' and such. All I know is that I couldn't hear them, but he could."

Kendra crawls over to a corner, peering into the darkness, "Seth, if there is something bugging you then you can talk to us." she stands, panning the room, "Please. I hate seeing you like this! This isn't you." she looks closure, placing her hand forward to feel if Seth is there, allowing fairy power to bring light.

Seth looks up at his sister, how she's reaching for him. He tries to cower back, but can't go any further. She makes contact with his left shoulder, warmth flows through him, Seth leans into the comforting touch on instinct. The warmth quickly turns into a burning sensation running through his arm, he shrieks, dropping his veil of darkness. Seth attempts to stand, gripping his upper arm. He falls forward, legs giving out, falling right into Kendra. She embraces him in surprise, one hand at the base of his neck with the other on the back of his right arm. More pain, he screams again, struggling from her grip.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Warren and Grandpa watch as Seth pushes his sister away, stumbling again.

Seth breathes heavily, burning still pricking his nerves, "She, she burned me!"

 _The fairy hurts our master!_

 _Destroy her!_

 _Release us so that we may take revenge!_

He winces in pain, the voices making his headache thud louder.

"Seth, I'm sorry!" she backs away, hands up in defense.

Warren and Grandpa look over Kendra's shoulder at the injured shadow charmer.

"What are you guys doing?" Grandma peeks into the dark room. Dale follows, bringing out a small flashlight.

Seth wobbles, more voice, more whispering: _I, I can't take it anymore._ He closes his lids, allowing absolute darkness to fill his vision.

 **Nerd:** Hope that was good some what! If you can't tell, Seth is my favorite! ^-^

 **Jai:** *door opens, Jai and Mino peek through* Well, that was interesting….

 **Nerd:** What are you two doing here!

 **Mino:** Sorry, wrong fic wrong fandom! Let's go! *grabs Jai's horn and closes door*


	2. Enemy?

**Review Responses**

 **Zafiro-star: Here is the next chapter for you! Thank you for the encouragement! ^-^**

 **Guest 1: Here's the next one for you! ^-^**

 **Guest 2: Another chapter for you! *blushing* Thank you for your kind review! ^-^**

 **A/N: Ah! I'm sorry to all people who have followed and wanted more of this! I've been busy with school and other fics *bows* though that is not the best excuse ever! ^-^ I also have been really thinking where I want to take this story, *smiling* I've finally decided on a solid-ish timeline! I will also be updating this monthly too! *waving* Let's finally get into chapter 2~~**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Fablehaven characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

 _Ugh, my head, everything burns._ Seth groggling mumbles internally, attempting to move his limp, tingling body.

 _Master awakes!_

 _Down with the fairy!_

"J-just shu-ut up." The shadow charmer peeks his eyes open, shutting them quickly at the light.

"Seth?" A light touch on his right shoulder draws his attention, making his eyes open again.

"K-kendra?"

Seth gasps as pressure is put onto the wrapped wounds as his sister wraps him in a tight hug, "You scared us!"

"Ow! Burns!" The shadow charmer tries to wiggle away from the embrace, more pain coming from rubbing the burns against the wrap.

Kendra freezes at her brother's plea, pulling back quickly, "Sorry!"

Seth sighs and leans back into the covers: _Jeez, everything burns!_ His eyes open, panning his small room, then glancing down at the gauze on both his arms.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you're awake." Kendra smiles, looking as if she is glowing.

"Hm, what happened?" He glances over at his shifting sister.

"Well, after you passed out Grandma and Warren wrapped up your wounds," Seth notices her flinch at the mention of 'wounds', "Y-you've been out for a couple of hours."

Seth sighs, "Guess I missed lunch than."

She laughs, almost hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"It's just good to see you making jokes again."

Seth almost jumps in surprise at the remark: _Have I really been that distant?_

A knock from the door draws Seth from his thoughts. The siblings look over to see their cousin, Warren, standing in the doorway holding a tray of food., "Good to see Seth up and talking." The taller walks over, setting the food down at the foot of the bed.

The younger boy reaches towards the plate of sweets, only to be stopped by Kendra's own hand, "Start off with the main course first."

He looks at his sister with a pouty lip, "But that's no fun. Plus the soup looks cold."

Warren grins, "Well, it's leftovers from yesterday's dinner since lunch was gone." He walks back over to the open door, tugging the handle behind as he exits, "I have work to do, I'll tell grandpa you're awake as well."

"Bye Warren!" Kendra waves as the door closes.

The two sit in silence for a little while, the only sound being Seth stirring his soup, having some difficulty moving his shoulder and upper arm.

"You need some help?" Kendra extends her palm out, offering a hand.

He flinches away slightly, but only for a second, "Maybe you can use your fairy magic to heat my food up?"

She retracts her arms, cocking her head to the side, "Why would I use magic for such a dumb reason?"

Seth grins, "Because you love me!" Seeing no cooperation from Kendra he gestures to the gauze wrapping his upper body, "Plus, consider it payback for this."

She sighs, "I really don't want to use my powers. Especially after they hurt you like that. I want to figure out how to use them."

Seth makes another pouty face, "But I'll starve before then."

Kendra rolls her eyes, "Fine, give it here." She extends her hands again.

Seth wiggles his upper body, trying to sit up against the plush pillows. After getting comfortable he places the bowl in his sister's hands, "Not to warm though."

Kendra places either palm on the bottom sides of the bowl, staring into the liquid present in the bowl, trying to focus her magic through her palms. A heavenly glow starts to encircle the food, highlighting there awe-struck faces. The glow dies down, Kendra hands the bowl back to her brother.

"Woah! That was cool!" Seth shoves a spoonful of the heated soup into his mouth, "And it worked!" He continues to shove the food into his face greedily, causing Kendra to gag slightly.

"Jeez, slow down some, you'll choke."

"Well, good to see you up and chipper again." Seth freezes at the new voice, glancing over to see their grandfather in the doorway.

"Hey grandpa!" Seth waves the spoon as a greeting.

"We're having a meeting in my office if you both are up for it."

Seth shoves the last spoonful into his mouth, slinging his noodle like legs of the side of the bed, attempting to stand. Kendra sighs as she stands to help steady him, "You really are useless sometimes."

He sticks his tongues out at the remark, quickly grabbing a cookie, "Shut up!"

Their grandpa sighs, "Come on, let's not keep our guest waiting."

(Line Break)

"This is Professor Darek, he studies most mythical and fantastic beast, specializing in fairies." Grandpa sits in his large chair behind his desk, gesturing towards the foreign person. Darek is wears professional clothes, a vest, dress pants with a white, long sleeved button down shirt.

"Is he here to help with something than?" Warren leans against the door frame.

Darek sits up out of the side chair, "I'm a Knight, a knight that has come at the request of Mr. Sorenson here."

"After the events at the prison it came to my attention that we have not fully discovered the extent of Kendra's fairy powers. Thus, I called him to help. The events from this morning further prove my point." Grandpa intertwines his fingers, resting his chin forward.

"Why not call in someone from the Fairy Kingdom?" Kendra fidgets restlessly: _Why didn't anyone tell me about this?_

"They are busy rebuilding their kingdom, in the meantime, we have the Professor."

Darek waves his hands, "Please, Darek is fine."

Warren moves forward, "Well, Darek, it's nice to meet you!" The two shake hands.

He nods, "Same goes for me." Darek moves over towards Kendra, "And you must be Kendra Sorenson."

She grasps his large hand, "Pleased to meet you Darek."

Seth glances up from his cookie as Darek looms over him, he waves, "Hey! I'm Seth!"

The Professor glares at the innocent smile, glancing back at Grandpa, "You never told me that _this_ might be here."

Seth looks has a look of surprise, "That's kind rude. I know I'm awesome, but you don't have to say it like that."

 _He insults the master!_

 _He's going to help the fairy!_

"Whatever do you mean? Seth is Kendra's brother and my grandson."

Darek glares again, "And a friend of the shadows. I have grown accustomed to feeling the magic coming off of many beings," He waves towards Seth, "This boy has a large concentration of dark magic, much like that of shadow."

The room remains silent, Seth shivers as the professor stares at him.

"Well, um-" Warren is interrupted by Seth.

"Yah, I'm a shadow charmer, so what?" He folds his arms.

 _No! Do not tell him anything!_

 _He is our enemy!_

 _Our master's enemy!_

Seth scratches his head, the voices giving him a headache. He mumbles, "Shut up."

Darek walks away, looking out of the little window, "Perhaps you have forgotten, but the Knights most recent enemy was a shadow charner, the Sphinx."

Warren steps forward, attempting to shield Seth from the looming eyes, "Now wait, Seth is the one who defeated Graculas, he helped in the sealing of the Demon Prison. He's not the enemy, if that's what you're implying."

Darek laughs to himself, "Not yet at least. The Sphinx seemed like a good guy as well, we knights would have followed him to the end."

"I asked you to come and help Kendra, not torment Seth," Grandpa stood, glaring daggers, "Is that understood?"

Darek sighs, raising his hands in defeat, "Yes, I'm just stating facts. Since we all know the stories of shadow charmers."

(Line Break)

 _Oh man, eating too much plus Prof. Poo sure gives me the runs!_ Seth makes it to the bathroom in time, hands squeezed tight against his stomach area.

 _Master is in pain again._

 _Let us free so we can protect you majesty!_

"For the last time, would you all shut up!" He locks the door, running back to the mirror. Both hands grip the sides of the counter, supporting Seth's weight as he looks into the reflective surface. Another wave of pain comes from his stomach, making him clench the table firmer. Seth coughs softly, causing the healing skin to stretch uncomfortably.

 _Master needs our help._

 _Please freee us!_

"Like I'd ever-" He starts into a coughing fit, feeling as though his stomach is jumping up his throat. Metallic meets his tingling tongue, causing Seth to spit into the white sink. He watches the crimson spit slide down the drain, leaving a pink streak.

 _D-did I just cough up blood?!_ More pain shoots up from his midsection, a sand paper feeling climbs up his throat. More drying coughing makes it through his lips, he covers his mouth in a vain attempt to quiet the sound. Seth brings back his palm, seeing the same red liquid spots.

 _W-what is happening?_

 _Master has been poisoned!_

 _It must have been the cursed fairy!_

 _Destroy her!_

Seth laxens as the pain ceases, the constant headache growing ten fold, "And I thought this day couldn't get any worst."

 **Nerd:** *walking down halls* And that gate is the 'Anime/Manga' door!

 **Seth:** *nodding* Can we go in? *reaching for the handle* I want to see the other fandoms!

 **Nerd:** *jumps in front* I wouldn't! There are some real crazy things over there!

 **Seth:** *folds arms* Poo~ I really want to go in though.

 **Nerd:** *patting head* Stick to wandering around the 'Books' fic hall, m'kay?


	3. Bloody Toothbrush

**Review Responses**

 **Centaursarejerks: Thank you for your nice review! ^-^**

 **Guest 1: What is happening to Seth? Hopefully some light will be shed this chapter! ^-^**

 **Guest 2: Hello! If you are implying that you'd like to be a beta reader/editor of this story I would be thrilled! An extra pair of eyes would make me the happiest. My current editor gets very busy, it's not her fault but she usually looks over things once and makes some changes. If you have an account, please PM me so we can talk more. Until then, I'll make sure to check over everything carefully. Thank you for your feedback! ^-^**

 **Guest 3: Alright! Thanks for the feedback! I'll be using your recommendation, you talked me into it! ^-^**

 **ErenJaeger17: *blushing* Thank you for your kind review! I am glad that you find this story interesting, hopefully I can keep that aspect throughout the entire story! Oh my, Beta reading. If you really have time, since I don't want to be a burden on your schedule, please PM me! We'll talk more over in the PM! Thank you for all your feedback! ^-^**

 **Guest 4: More story for you dear person! *throws chapter* ^-^**

 **Guest 5: Any more there is! ^-^**

 **MyOneInParticular: *blushing* Oh, there are other good Fablehaven fics out there. But, thank you for the nice compliment! I hope everything plays out okay till the end! Thank you for your review! ^-^**

 **A/N: Wow, all of you are too kind! *blushing* Thank you for your kind reviews and words of encouragement! After much thought I have decided to revise my update schedule for this! I'll be updating once every two weeks, hopefully on Thursdays! But this means the chapters will be shorter, but I write better when they're shorter! Haha, sorry about the hiatus. Doing a collab (hopefully it's published sometime soon) plus summer makes for a very large pile of procrastination! Alright, let's get into chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Fablehaven characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Okay, show me what you can do." Darek sits on the small wooden bench out in the front yard, gesturing for Kendra to begin.

"R-right!" She puts her hands forward, concentrating magic to her palms. Even in the bright outside environment the glow is blinding.

The professor claps, "Very good. I see you can concentrate the energy well."

Kendra fidges nervously, "Thanks."

Darek straighten his posture, back against the rest of the bench, "Tell me, what do _you_ hope to accomplish by learning about your powers? Not what you grandfather wants, what you want."

The fairykind ponders, deep in thought, "I really want to know how to help, using these powers." She glances up, "I also do not want to hurt someone because I don't know how to use them."

Darek raises an eyebrow, "Hurt? Not many things can be injured by fairy magic."

"I-it was my brother. I burned him when I used my light."

The professor stands, glaring to the side, "The shadow charmer, he must be far along his development." The man paces, stroking his chin, "That is a problem. If he's reacting to fairy magic like that."

"Darek, what are you talking about?" She starts to panic, "What's wrong with Seth?"

"Hm," He turns back to her, "Your brother is becoming more like a shadow."

"W-what?"

Darek extends his arms, trying to illustrate a point, "If you, who is fairykind, develops and learns more you will become more fairy like." His hands move closer together, filling the gap, "If a shadow charmer develops they become more like those of dark, sometimes even gaining physical features of the beasts."

"Physical features?"

The professor nods, "There are many accounts in stories of humanoid beasts that walk in shadow."

The fairy kind gasps, "Is Seth going to grow a tail, horns and claws?!" An image of a fusion between a comical devil and Seth flashes through her mind, making a small shiver run down her spine.

Darek nods, "It is a possibility, more likely than not."

Kendra remains silent, looking at only the freshly cut grass.

"You should just be glad that you aren't developed enough, you might have done worse than burn him."

She looks up slowly, "D-does that mean it's dangerous for me to be around him?"

Darek regards her with a stern look, "It is, if you are using fairy magic around him. It'll almost be like poisoning him, slowly. But, the opposite is true as well."

"Poisoning?"

The knight sighs, "Magic can be infused into basically anything. Take your hands for example," He pokes her palms, "You might not be able to see it, but there is residue magic, small fragments of magic that remain after use. The concentration of particles is dependent on how much magic you used." Darek folds his arms.

Kendra raises her hands, looking carefully at her skin, "Those particles will hurt Seth?"

"In the long run they might, however, not by much." He folds his arms, leaning back into the bench, "Unless your power grows that is. But," Darek glances up at the top window on the house, "If his powers grow too exponentially it'll cancel out those effects, possibly turning you into the one being sensitive to the opposite magic."

Kendra brings a hand up to her chin, thinking hard on the new information, "I never knew any of this."

The older man grins, "I'm glad to be of service. Now, let's get back to training."

(Line Break)

 _Oh. My. Gosh._

Seth clutches his stomach, trying to push back the pain that continues to bubble through his organs. A small trickling sensation drips from the corner of his lips. His hand brushes over the spot, bringing back red liquid on his fingertips.

 _W-what is going on?_

He coughs again into his palm, leaning back against the wall after the fit.

 _Master needs help!_

 _Come free us!_

The shadow charmer's legs wobble, collapsing seconds later.

 _I-it burns. Just like before._

Seth sucks in painful breathes, knitting his eyebrows together at the constant, stabbing motion. He glances up, squinting at the small light bulb that illuminates the room. Millions of thoughts and emotions flash across his mind.

 _Do I call for someone? It's not a big deal...probably._ Another bloody hack. _Okay, scratch that. Definitely_ not _okay._

 _MASTER!_

 _We must combine our powers!_

"W-what are you-u talking about-t?" The shadow charmer closes his heavy lids, mumbling to the voices. The bright light flickers behind his darkened eyes, making him open them once again. The room darkens as a shady, dark feeling envelops the bathroom.

Seth leans to the right, planting his palm to the ground, trying to sit up straighter.

"W-what is this-s?" He watches in horror as a black, gaseous form raises from the corner. It stands, a black cape of shadow extends from its back, making it look like a terrifying monster. Three red spots appear on the round top part of the body: _I assume eyes?_ It turns towards the shaking shadow charmer's form, staring as a wispy hand extends from it's side, fingers reaching towards Seth.

"Woah woah!" He croaks, shivering and wincing as his back and stomach flare in pain. Seth looks around, looking for something, anything to defend himself. Spotting a purple toothbrush under the large sink, he extends his shaking arms. Red stained fingers grip around the handle, waving the cleaning utensil at the shadow, "S-stay back! I'm warning you!"

The form continues forward.

" _We just wish to help master."_

" _We want to prove our loyalty!"_

" _Let us take away the pain caused by the fairy."_

Seth leans heavily into the wall, trying to shrink back into the wallpaper. He reaches towards the darkened wall, willing the shadows to cover him from the new threat.

" _Master, we are dark as well."_

" _The young lord cannot hide from us in our element."_

The boney, shade hand is inches away.

"I-I said, st-tay back-k." Seth crosses his hands over the tender stomach area. Trying to calm the pain and shield the shadow from it's target.

" _This will help master."_

Shadow passes effortlessly through his fleshy arms, reaching into his organs. Seth screams as best he could with his dry throat, shivering at the cold touch. But, somehow, the touch was inviting, even gentle. The shadow charmer laxens.

" _Hurry! The fairy approaches!"_

" _She must have sensed our aura!"_

The hands draws back. A clamped fist emerges from Seth's stomach, light peeks through the cracks between fingers.

"W-what's that?" Seth sits up straighter, feeling his energy return, almost to quickly.

The form hunches down, allowing the shadow charmer a closer look.

" _This is the fairy magic that has been causing master pain."_

" _Nasty residue!"_

" _We have removed it with our combined strength!"_

 _Crunch._ The light disappears as the shadow infuses magic to it's palm.

" _The dark room will allow the young lord's strength to come back!"_

Shadows starts shrinking into the walls, whisping the form away.

" _We await our next order eagerly."_

They leave completely, allowing Seth to collect his thoughts in the dark room. At least, it would be dark to a non-shadow charmer.

Seth continues to sit in his same spot, watching the door fly open and reveal his sister along with the professor.

"Seth!" Kendra runs over to her sitting brother, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Darek glares around the room, "We felt an abnormal amount of dark magic coming from here." He whispers, "Figures a shadow charmer is in the middle of it."

The shadow charmer glances up at his sister, "I-I'm okay."

She sighs, "Then why do you have a death grip around a bloody toothbrush?"

 **Seth: *sitting on the couch* Hmm…**

 **Nerd: *turns* What?**

 **Seth: Just thinking, are you serious about this updating schedule?**

 **Nerd: *folds arms* Of course! My hiatus is over! No more writer's-block!**

 **Seth: *throwing confetti* Yah!**


End file.
